Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi
by Lady Maiya
Summary: SPIRITED AWAY as told from the vantage point of Haku...CHAPTER 14 UP!!!
1. I

**DISCLAIMER:**
    ** SPIRITED AWAY** aka **SEN TO CHIHIRO NO KAMIKAKUSHI** and its characters are the  
     properties of Hayao Miyazaki. (Although I wish Haku is mine...hehehe) The theme song  
     **ITSUMO NANDO DEMO (ALWAYS WITH ME)** is a property of Yumi Kimura.  
    
     **ITSUMO NANDO DEMO**
     Yondeiru Mune no Dokoka Okude
     Itsumo Kokoro Odoru Yume wo Mitai
    
     Kanashimi wa Kazoekirenai kedo
    Sono Mukou de Kitto Anata ni Aeru
    
     Kurikaesu Ayamachi no Sonotabi Hito wa
     Tada Aoi Sora no Aosa wo Shiru
     Hateshinaku Michi wa Tsuzuite Mieru keredo
     Kono Ryoute wa Hikari wo Dakeru
     Sayonara no Toki no Shizukana Mune
     Zero ni Naru Karada ga Mimi mo Sumaseru
     Ikiteiru Fushigi Sinde Iku Fusigi
     Hana mo Kaze mo Machi mo Minna Onaji
    Tojiteiku Omoide no Sono Naka ni Itsumo
     Wasure takunai Sasayaki wo Kiku
    Konagona ni Kudakareta Kagami no Ue nimo
     Atarashii Keshiki ga Utsusareru
     Hajimari no Asa Shizuka na Mado
     Zero ni Naru Karada Mitasarete Yuke
     Umi no Kanata niwa Mou Sagasanai
     Kagayaku Mono wa Itsumo Koko ni
     Watashi no Naka ni Mitsukerareta Kara
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI**
    **--I--**
    My name is Kohaku...Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi. Some of you might think that it is a  
     name of a god...well, truth be told I AM a god, not a major one but a god nonetheless.  
     My kingdom is called the Kohaku River, which lies beside a small town in Japan.
    I am proud to say that my river is beautiful, compared to the others. Its waters are  
     so clear that you can see the bottom through them. The bank is an overwhelming green, with  
     an assortment of flowers growing a few feet away. Besides its beauty, I am also proud to say  
     that my river contributes a lot to the welfare of the humans living near it. I am their main  
     source of water--whether it be for drinking, bathing and such.
    Some of you might have heard stories about a dragon living within the waters of the  
     Kohaku River or about a mysterious boy wandering about the river...yes that's right, I am  
     both the dragon and the boy. These are the two forms that I take. I am a dragon by day and a  
     boy by night.
    As a river god, I have witnessed a lot of things as well as met many interesting  
     people for centuries. However, there is only one person who sticks out in my mind. She is  
     called Chihiro, a quaint little girl who was spoiled (as most "only child" kids are) and who  
     liked to cry a lot (as most girls are). An ugly little girl she is, often teased by boys and  
     often snubbed by girls. So what makes her so unique, you ask? What caught my attention to  
     her was her intense love for my river. From the moment her parents brought her to this river  
     there is never a day that passes by without her visiting. Somehow, for some reason, I have  
     become a sounding board to her. She tells me everything that happens in her life--how her  
     mother scolded her for breaking her favorite vase; how she hated Haru for popping a chewing  
     gum balloon in her hair; and how she made her first friend, a new girl in class named Elie.
    I admit, it feels rather good to be considered a friend. Heh, she even had a cute (a  
     term I rarely use) nickname for me...
    _____________
    _"What a pretty river, mommy! What is it called?"
    "It's the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, Chihiro."
    "Nigaha..."
    "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi."
    The girl looks at me...or rather, my river...with her shining dark eyes.  
     "Nigaha...um...can I just call you 'Haku'?"
    Haku...I never want anyone calling me anything other than my real name...but I think  
     in this case I'll make an exception._
    _____________
    You know, everytime she talks to me I feel very much tempted to speak to her in  
     return. I even wanted to show myself to her. However, I refrain myself from doing so as it  
     is against the rules and that she might be frightened.
    ...but who knows? Perhaps one day I will.
    ***
    It is an ordinary Saturday afternoon, and as usual I am making my daily rounds  
     across the whole of the river. It is a rather boring job, if I may say so myself, because  
     there was nothing unique happening--a few children swimming, a few men fishing with their  
     wives doing their laundry. The only consolation I have is the thought of seeing her...Little  
     Chihiro, who loved to play with my river. I smile to myself at the thought of this--soon, I  
     will be able to see her smiling face, as well as hear what stories she has to tell me for  
     today. I wonder...would they be about her friend Elie? Or about that wicked boy, Haru?  
     (Damn, sometimes I want to punch that boy hard for making her cry)
    ...ouch. I blink and grab at the thing which hit me. It is a small pink shoe.  
     Hm...this looks familiar...
    Suddenly I heard a commotion in front of me, and I saw that the fishes were in  
     panic. I feel my heart jump in fear.
    Chihiro!!!
    ______________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hey everyone! That's it for the first part. I hope you liked it so far! I made this piece  
     because I thought it would be nice to make a Haku version of the story since SPIRITED AWAY  
     is told from the vantage point of Chihiro. Please read and review, so that at least I know  
     what you guys think of it! Till the next chapter! *wave wave*


	2. II

**NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI**
    **--II--**
    I shifted the small weight on my back. Poor girl, she had nearly drowned while  
     looking for her shoe.
    _Where am I?_ I could hear her frightened and confused voice in my head.
    _It's alright..._ I told her. _You're safe now..._
    
    _Haku...?_
    I looked up and stared into her eyes. My lips curved up into a smile, well, as  
     close to a smile a dragon can do. _Chihiro._
    ***
    Since that day I felt that Chihiro and I became closer, even if we couldn't  
     communicate with each other like last time. Her visits in the afternoon became longer, and  
     at times she even stayed after sundown (which always resulted to a scolding from her  
     parents). But in any case I found myself constantly looking forward to her visits, as well  
     as constantly wishing that time would stand still whenever she is with me. But even us gods  
     have rules to follow, you know? Besides, she is still young and so am I, which means we  
     still have a lot of time to spend together.  
    
    ...well, at least I thought so until I found my river being drained today. Of course  
     I didn't back down without a fight. I made my waters become wild so that the men couldn't  
     reach it. Unfortunately my powers are not enough to counter the so-called "power of  
     technology".
    "Stop it!" It was her. She had bravely rushed toward me, blocking the way of the  
     machineries. "You're hurting Haku!!!"
    A man had stpped out from one of the machineries. "Haku? Is one of your friends in  
     the river?" Apparently humans only cared when there was a fellow human involved, never  
     anything else. They stunk so much of selfishness, a smell that we spirits cannot endure.
    "Haku **IS** the river!"
    The man looked down softly at her, as if he understood. It is strange how I am  
     currently despising that look. "Poor girl, you don't have much friends, do you? Don't worry,  
     it'll be alright," the man said while walking toward her. "After this, new houses will be  
     built here and soon you will have new friends surrounding you." He bent down and picked her  
     up. "For now we will have to get you home."
    This sent Chihiro into a screaming and crying fit. "**NOOOOOOO!!!! I ONLY WANT HAKU!!**"  
     She pounded at the man's shoulders as hard as a six-year-old child could muster. "Put me  
     down, please! **HAKUUUUUU!!!!!!!**"
    I roared in anger and despire, the waters becoming wilder each moment. **CHIHIROOOOO!!!!!!**  
     However, this made the men even more determined to drain my river...the Kohaku River.  
     The image of Chihiro's tear-filled face was the only thing in my mind before all became  
     black.
    __________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hello again! That's it for the second part! I sure hope you like it! Although I'm sorry it  
     was short. ^_^ Anyway, I'd like to say thank you to **silent H** and **CelestialSonic** for giving  
     my first reviews. They're very inspiring! *hug* Please continue to read and review! Till the  
     next chapter!


	3. III


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -III-**
    As I opened my eyes I saw the stars twinkling down at me. It would have been a beautiful sight if I didn't feel so  
     terrible right now. I sat up and glanced to my side. There was a river, but unfortunately it wasn't the Kohaku River. It  
     was wider and deeper, and I spotted a boat making its way towards where I was.
    That was when I realized where I was.
    I had lost my home, and because of that the higher gods had transferred me to the World of Spirits. I had...how   
    did humans call it?...died, yes. I had died. I never thought I would come to this place so soon...
    "**AAARGH!!! DAMN IT!!!**" I screamed out at the top of my lungs, and pounded at the grass below me. Never had I felt  
     so mad in my life. It was all their fault! **THOSE DAMN HUMANS!!** After all I did for them! Ungrateful bastards...they only  
     think of themselves...because of them I lost my home...my life...and her...
    For the first time in my life, I broke down and cried.
    ***
    It was hours before I managed to calm myself down, long after the Ferry's passengers for the night had stepped  
     down. Some of the might board the Train and settle down somewhere, but the others who want to earn a little gold go for  
     the Aburaya, the most popular bath house in this world. Gods from all over go to Aburaya to unwind and relax.
    I wandered away from the river bank, and entered the nearest town. Because it was twilight, the town was just  
     waking up. It was mostly comprised of restaurants, put up for the convenience of the gods passing by. I placed a hand on  
     my stomach, realizing my hunger only now. I walked up on one of the restaurants and sat down.
    "What will you have, boy?"
    I looked up at the owner and shrugged. He looked back at me after a moment of silence. "Lost your home too,huh?"
    "..."
    He handed me a bowl. I picked up the chopsticks, and began to eat.
    The owner continued to look at me. "Cheer up, boy. There were others like you."
    "There is **nothing** to be cheerful about." I replied icily.
    He picked a bowl he just washed and began to wipe it.
    I continued to eat, but soon memories began to invade my mind. The bank...the river bottom...
    _**HAKU!**_
    ...the waters...the fishes...
    _**HAKU!**_
    I slammed the bowl to the table, my appetite suddenly gone. "**DAMN IT!** I wasn't strong enough...not  
     powerful enough..." I buried my face in my arms. I can't cry...**I WON'T.** Not now...
    "Come now, boy." Great. Now the owner'll think I'm the most pathetic demi-god in existence. "If it makes you  
     feel better, I think there is a someone who can help you."
    I looked up at him, wiping my face right away. "What do you mean?"
    "You said you weren't powerful enough." He poured what seemed to be Spiritual Sake to a glass from a kettle.  
     He sipped. "Well, the owner of Aburaya is a powerful sorceress."
    I leaned over, hope suddenly overcoming me. "Do you mean she will--?"
    "If you mean that she will bring back your home then no."
    I sat back, that same hope had suddenly been drained from me.
    "Now don't get yourself down again, boy. What I mean is that you go to Yubaba--that's her name--and ask to become  
     her apprentice. You will then learn magic, and in time become powerful enough to take back your home."
    I nodded, definitely interested now. "I will go to her right away!" I stood up.
    "Wait!" He said. "Before you go I want you to know that you will be **risking something important** to you if you go  
     to her."
    I looked at him straight in the eye. "I am willing to risk anything to get my home back..." _...and get **HER**  
     back..._
    The owner sipped his sake, then smiled at me. "It's your call." He gave me a thumbs-up. "Good luck."
    It was only then that I noticed that he had an extra pair of arms.
    __________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hello again everyone! It's me, back with another part of my story. ^_^ I hope you all like the development! And for those  
     who still don't get it, the owner of the restaurant is none other than *drum roll* **KAMAJI!!!** The clues are when he does  
     that thumbs-up sign (like what he did with Chihiro), and the kettle that he has. Anyway,I would like to thank my  
     reviewers: **silent H** and **CelestialSonic** for doing another review; and **Angel**, **Anime-Mastah**, and **shazaoblossom** for their  
     reviews! Please continue to read and review! You guys inspire me! Luv ya all! Till the next chapter!
    


	4. IV


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -IV-**
    It was 6:30 in the evening, according to the large clock that stood before me. Off to my right, beyond the bridge,  
     stood the Aburaya. Its flag waved regally through the wind, as its first customers were making their way inside. The   
     Aogaeru and the Yuna were cheerfully crying out their welcomes, making sure that their customers were sorely missed. The whole bath  
     house was buzzing so much with activity that I sighed in relief that I made it to the receptionist with only a bump from one  
     of the waiters.
    "Excuse me," I called out to what seems to be the foreman.
    "Oh yes, what can I do for you, young master?"
    "I would like--"
    "To have a hot bath?"
    "No I just--"
    "Ah, a massage then?" He grinned at me in a way that I couldn't understand. "We have an assortment of **young and  
     beautiful** women who would gladly do the job..."
    I shook my head feverently at the thought. "**NO!** What I mean is--"
    "I know! You would like to have **both**! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" He clapped his hands. "**LIN!**"
    I slapped my palm to my forehead and sighed in frustration.
    ***
    "So, young master, you would like to avail of our hot bath and massage services?" Lin had turned out to be a young  
     woman in her twenties, with long black hair and tall build. She was pretty, I admit, unlike a certain--
    "I'm sorry, but I think the foreman misunderstood me." I looked up at her. "What I want is to see Yubaba."
    Her eyes bulged out so much I thought they were going to fall off from their sockets. "**What?!** Why in the gods' name  
     do you want to see her?!"
    "I want to ask for her help."
    "Are you in--" She looked around abruptly, then pulled me out of the bath house into a garden. "Are you insane?!"
    I frowned at her. "I see no insanity in asking for help."
    "In this case it is!" She placed her forehead against mine and despite the circumstance I blushed. "You are a  
     demi-god. I bet whatever your problem is you can solve it on your own."
    I pulled away from her and looked away. "No I can't. I am not powerful enough."
    She raised an eyebrow at me." How do you know?"
    "**Because it is this weakness that cost me my own home!**" I hung my head, feeling depressed all over again. "I wasn't  
     strong enough to protect it...that's why...that's why I need her help..."
    There was silence between us. I bit my lip and gulped down the growing lump in my throat. I can't let this woman see  
     me cry like some weak and useless being...
    "Say," She said finally after some time. "Is that a roasted newt in your pocket?"
    I looked down to my side pocket, and sure enough it was there. "It must have dropped there when I bumped into that  
     waiter..."
    She put a hand on her hip. "Well then, you give me that and I'll make sure you get right where Yubaba lives." She  
     smirked.
    I couldn't help but smirk back. "Deal."
    ______________________________________
    **AUTHOR'S NOTES:**
    Heya everyone!! Here's the fourth chapter! It's a little short, but it introduces Lin into the story. ^_^ And about the  
     roasted newt thing...I'm not sure if it was a roasted newt or a roasted lizard, but hey you guys get the point. ^_^ And to  
     let you guys know, I am deliberately making Haku's experiences a little similar to Chihiro's. It would be cute ne? ^_^ Now  
     for the acknowledgement portion!! Thanks to **Anime-Mastah, CelestialSonic,** and **shazaoblossom** for another review; and to  
     **MagRowan, Ladysilverdragon, deranged black kitten of doom, Musica/Haru that's me, Firebolt,** and **Andiavas** for their reviews!  
     And yes, **Musica/Haru that's me** I did base Haru and Elie from Rave. ^_^ Anyway, please keep on reading and reviewing  
     everyone! Till the next chapter!
    


	5. V


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -V-**
    After a series of running, ducking and hiding with Lin, I finally arrived at what seems to be the most secluded area  
     in the whole bath house...the area where the sorceress Yubaba lives.
    I glanced around, taking in the area's vastness. _The bath house is a whole lot bigger than it looks from the  
     outside..._I thought to myself.
    I took a step, but then suddenly the floor opened up under me. For a moment I panicked as I fell, but I managed to  
     hold myself together. I closed my eyes, then felt the familiar sensation as I transformed into my dragon form.
    I looked up, my eyes searching for the hold I had fallen through. But alas, the hole had somehow disappeared.
    **_Kaahhk!!_**
    I roared in pain. Something had bitten me! I quickly turned around to face my assailant...and gasped.
    **He looks just like me...**
    ***
    I panted heavily, taking in some much needed air. Who knows when I will be able to breathe again before that dragon  
     attacked me once more? I could feel some of my blood drip down my face and my body.
    Unfortunately, my opponent didn't share my sentiments. Even after all the attacks I gave him, he was still without a  
     scratch!
    He growled fiercely and launched himself towards me. I dodged to the right, and proceeded to dive down although I  
     was still unsure on what was below me. I flew downwards as hard as I could and to my relief I could see some light.
    I had almost reached the bottom when I sensed something else below me. I halted and pulled myself sideways towards  
     the wall. I was right. There were spirits below me. But these weren't ordinary ones. These were **cursed spirits**, known and  
     feared to devour any being that came their way, even demi-gods. They were apparently being kept here by Yubaba to ward off  
     unwanted intruders.
    The thought was funny, and I felt myself smirk despite the situation. **_Unwanted eh? We'll see about that!_**
    I waited for my imposter to appear, so that I could launch a...
    
    Wait...imposter...
    **...that's it!**
    I flew across the chained spirits and towards another hole similar to the one I fell in. True enough, the imposted  
     followed me. I halted, and waited for him to come to me. Just before he reached me I dodged to the left and dove under him.
    "**Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi!!!**" As soon as I said this an incredible tsunami washed over the imposter.
    I watched as the gigantic wave carried my suprised enemy upwards. The **Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi** did not only serve as  
     my name, it was also a summoning device that gave way to my strongest spell.
    ________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    And there you have it, everyone! Chapter 5!! Here in this chapter I emphasized on the importance of Kohaku's name. I'm not  
    sure if this would turn out to be right coz I'm having a little bit of writer's block...^_^ And about the "Kaahhk" thing...  
    it was how I translated biting into words. Sorry it couldn't be a...nicer word hehehe. ^_^ And I'm sorry about Kohaku's  
     battle--I'm not very good at creating fighting scenes. *bows apologetically* ^_^ Now of course I couldn't forget to   
    say my thanks to those who inspire me--you guys!!
    **NinjaRage**: Wow, I can't believe there's only one word wrong! ^_^
    **Firebolt**: Don't worry, I'll introduce Chihiro soon. ^_^ 
    **Saki**: *hug* Thanks a lot!!
    **silent H**: Thanks for another review! And it's great to know that you like the way I introduced Kamaji. ^_^
    **Andiavas**: Phew, it's good that I wrote roasted newt instead of lizard. Anyway, actually I'm using the Japanese version but  
     with English subtitles, and it said Lin instead of Rin. ^_^
    **deranged black kitten of doom**: I will! Hopefully I don't get writer's block again anytime soon! ^_^
    **Martial Arts Master**: Aww...*blush* Thanks! ^_^
    Please keep on reading and reviewing! Till the next chapter!
    


	6. VI


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -VI-**
    A quick glance around told me that I was in an elegantly furnished room. In front of me, my enemy grunted. I looked  
     down at him, alert for any sign of attack.
    However, instead of doing so he suddenly glowed...and split into three!
    A series of grunts greeted me, and the next thing I knew three heads were bouncing around me!
    _...grunt grunt...
    ...grunt grunt...
    ...grunt grunt..._
    "**Quiet!**"
    I looked up to the owner of the commanding voice. The three heads surrounding me bounced towards a smirking old  
     woman. She wore a blue dress, and her white hair was tied up in a bun. It was ironic...she was **small yet huge** at the same  
     time!
    "Tch. You Kashira are so noisy all the time." She then turned to me. "Hm...a demi-god. I don't get many of your kind  
     in this bath house, much less reaching their way here. I'm impressed."
    I only looked at her.
    She turned back to her table and sat down. "So what do you want?"
    I walked up to her table. "Please let me be your apprentice."
    ***
    I could not believe this woman...**she totally ignored me!** Even when I repeated my request many times!
    After some time I could not take it anymore, so I grabbed her pen away from her. "**How dare you ignore me!**" I growled  
     at her, raising my voice. "Can you imagine how much pride as a demi-god I'm swallowing while I'm doing this?!"
    She stood up and glared at me, emitting a gale-like force. Oops, I think I may have angered her.
    "**WHAT NERVE YOU HAVE!!!**" Objects began flying around and the ground shook violently. She floated right towards me,  
     her hair flung out in all directions. "You're the one sneaking and barging into my bath house! Demi-god or not, no one **dares**  
     raise his voice at me!!!"
    I finally saw my chance. "Now I have caught your attention." I fell to my knees and sunk my body to the ground, my  
     head bowed low. "Let me be your apprentice. **PLEASE.**"
    I could see that Yubaba was taken aback by my action. It is the most humiliating thing for a god, even for a  
    demi-god such as myself, to be down on his knees begging.
    "I will do anything. Just please let me be your apprentice."
    "Don't you have duties to perform?" Yubaba said, now in a calmer voice.
    I held my gaze on the floor. "No. I...I lost my home. I want it back."
    There was silence between us.
    Finally, I heard a "Tch", and a little shuffling. Suddenly I could see a piece of paper and pen hovering in front of  
     me. "Your contract," She said.
    I took the paper and looked at it. "Do I sign here?"
    Yubaba rolled her eyes. "Use your head, boy."
    I nodded, took the pen, and signed my name. After doing so, it floated back to her. She stared at the paper for  
     awhile. "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, huh?"
    I nodded.
    "Well then, you are going to be working for me, and I expect you to do everything that I tell you to do. **WITHOUT ANY  
     COMPLAINT**. If I ever hear a peep out of you, I will throw you out."
    "Thank you..."
    "And as for your name...it is too long." She held her hand over the paper. "From now on, you will be called...Haku."
    _**Haku!**_
    I stiffened. This was a name that was given to me by--
    "Answer me, Haku!"
    By...
    I...
    I...I cannot remember...
    "**HAKU!**"
    I looked up, towards the eyes of my mistress. "Yes?"
    ________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Heyas!! Now I present to you the sixth chapter! Yay!! For this chapter, I'm showing my version of how Haku became Yubaba's  
     apprentice. I hope it's good enough for you guys! ^_^ Anyway, here I go again with the acknowledgements. But don't worry, I  
     don't get tired of doing them!
    **Anime-Mastah:** Yeah, I know what you mean. *nod nod* That really gets on my nerves, especially when the stories are really  
     good.
    **SilverRiver:** Well...this chapter is longer than the last one. ^_^' hehehe..
    **CelestialSonic:** *grins* Kohaku is already **HOTT!**
    **Jelli Roll:** No kidding! Lin is only 14?!
    **deranged black kitten of doom** and **Andiavas:** Now you know who the imposter is. *wink*
    **MagRowan:** I agree with you there!
    Please keep on reading and reviewing! You guys are the best!! *hug* Till the next chapter!
    


	7. Interlude


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -INTERLUDE-**
    _Thus starts the life of this young river god in the Spirit World. He worked and trained under the wing of a  
     powerful sorceress. As time passes, he became very skilled in the art of magic as well as attained a high level of  
     respect from the bath house workers, and even from the sorceress herself.
    But these accomplishments did not come without a price. His training was so tedious and difficult, that he had  
     come to harden himself physically and emotionally so that he would not be hurt easily. The missions that he would be sent to were  
     even more difficult, up to the point of becoming dangerous most of the time. He would often be tasked by the greedy  
     sorceress to steal various priceless items from other gods. Although his missions were considered secret, rumors do leak  
     around the bath house. The respect that he was given was now combined with fear, except in the case of two--a six-legged  
     old man and a dark haired young woman.
    Yet the heaviest price that he had to pay was the loss of his name. He had witnessed countless  
     spirits sign their contracts and along with their souls their names were taken. Now they were just spirits without a name.  
     Without an identity. They had neither a past nor a future; they only lived in the present, aiming for one selfish  
     desire--gold.
    And he knew that he was just as selfish like them in every way. He had no identity, no past, no future. Even  
     though gold may not be his desire, power was. He wanted to become stronger and more powerful each day.
    
    But for what, he didn't know...he didn't remember.
    **This is a story of life and death....
    
     ...of love and desire...
       ...of fate and choice.
     NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     Based on Hayao Miyazaki's
    
     SPIRITED AWAY**_
    ______________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Heyas! Now we'll take a small break from the story. Instead I will give you guys an interlude describing briefly what  
     happened to Haku after becoming an apprentice. And it is now from this point on that things will take off from the movie's  
     timeline, which is four years after. I hope you guys like it! ^_^ Anyway, time for thanks!!
    **Anime-Mastah:** I'm glad you liked my version! ^_^
    **silent H:** Yeah, I'll work that out later. I already have an idea for it. ^_^
    **Martial Arts Master:** Maybe they're pets...hehehe, I don't know..^_^
    **White dragon master:** Nah, I don't think you're mean. I believe constructive criticism does help. They help you improve.  
    Thanks for taking the time to comment on my story. I'll try to make it better! ^_^
    **MagRowan:** Hehe, now you know. And you're right! ^_^
    **Larania:** You'll see that soon. ^_^
    **Quisty-mum:** I will! Thanks!
    Keep on reading and reviewing guys!! I love hearing your views! Till the next chapter!
    


	8. VII


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -VII-**
    I opened my eyes, feeling the setting sun shine upon my face. At around this time, I'm the only one awake. The  
     workers are still asleep, and Yubaba's still out.
    I stood up and walked over to the balcony of my room. I guess this is one thing I'm thankful of to Yubaba--having my  
     own room. I could also move around freely. Four years of training and hard work had indeed worked out. The other bath house  
     workers' movements are limited and share rooms in groups of fifteen or even twenty.
    Suddenly I heard a sound below me. It was the Train, on its way to carry passengers all over the Spirit world. I've  
     always wondered what it was like riding on that train, since I've never needed to ride one in order to get around.
    Seeing the Train reminded me of the work I've got to do. Time to get serious, I thought to myself as I left the room.
    ***
    The bath house was in good shape, as it always was. I've got to hand it to Lin and the girls, they always did a good  
     job of maintaining the cleanliness of the bath house. I meant to compliment them for sometime now, but I have no idea how. So  
     I choose not to say anything at all. Hence my reputation as a cold and heartless bastard.
    I stepped outside to check on the grounds. Sometimes thieves are lurking nearby, attracted to the gold horde in the  
     bath house. But no one ever got past me.
    _Tap tap tap tap!_
    _**Somethings's here!**_ I glanced over to the bridge. _**It came frome there!**_
    True enough, he spotted a figure leaning over one side of the bridge. It didn't look menacing, but then again most  
     dangerous creatures usually do. I quickly ran over it to investigate.
    ...but I halted immediately after seeing that **IT** was a human...
    An image suddenly entered my mind. A young girl playing at a river bank.
    ...and **IT** was a girl...
    Another image. The same girl, smiling.
    **...and her name...was Chihiro.**
    _______________________________
    **Author's Note:**
    Hey guys!! The movie starts here. I'm using the subtitles from the Japanese version. Sorry for the chapter being short  
     though. ^_^ Now to thank you guys!
    **siren:** Yes, there's going to be more. ^_^
    **Anime-Mastah:** Thank you for your continued reading! And of course I read your reviews. ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** I'm glad you liked the Haku in my story. I'm really trying my best to keep him in character. ^_^
    **silent H:** The thing at the beginning is not a poem, it's the movie's theme song. ^_^
    **frosty angel:** Sappy stuff coming up! ^_^
    **Silver River:** Sorry for making this chapter short. ^_^
    Please keep on reading and reviewing! Luv ya guys! Till the next chapter!
    


	9. VIII


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
    -VIII-**
    Chihiro turned her head to look at me. I gasped, astounded. She wasn't ugly after all...
    But I suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to be here. I took a step towards her. "You're not allowed here.  
     **Go back!**"
    I could see the confusion in her eyes. "Eh?"
    "It's almost night. Leave before it gets dark!" How I wished I could explain to her right then, but there was no  
     time. I looked behind me and gasped in horror. "They're lighting the lamps!" I had no choice but to push her so that she  
     would run. "**Go!**" I turned around and blew a snowy breeze, strong enough to put out the lighted lamps.
    To my relief, this caused a slight commotion from inside the bath house. I looked back at the retreating figure of  
     Chihiro. That should buy her some time, I thought. Once she crosses the River she should be safe. I faced the bath house.  
     _Time to get back to work..._
    However as I started to make my way back, a disturbing thought suddenly crossed my mind. _What if she didn't make it?  
     She might be on the verge of disappearing right now..._
    
    But I shook my head fervently. _**No!** I've already helped her enough. She is on her own now. If she disappears, then it  
     is her fault! She should have come here in the first place!_
    ...but I knew her name...
    ...how can this be when I don't even remember my own name?
    An image suddenly flashed across my mind. It was a laughing Chihiro, but younger than the Chihiro that I just met  
    earlier.
    ...does this mean I knew her since she was little?
    ...what am I to her?
    ...what is she to me?
    I shook my head again. "**Damn it!**" I cursed under my breath, and turned around towards the direction she took.
    ***
    I ran across town, past the restaurant owners who were setting up their customers. I halted and saw on one stall two  
     pigs which strangely wore clothes. They must have been humans too, like Chihiro. Then I ran again. _I will take care of them  
     later._
    The River soon came into view. The Ferry was already letting passengers off...that means she didn't make it across. I  
     quickly glanced around, but she wasn't anywhere in sight. Then I climbed up a small hill to get a better view of the area.
    And true enough, I spotted a small figure crouched beside a wall.
    As I came closer to her I saw that she was disappearing. _Poor girl, this was what happened to humans when they come  
     to this world when it is not time for them to do so yet._
    When I reached her I instinctively put my arms around her. She was sobbing, most likely out of fright. Seeing her  
     like this made me feel..I don't know what, but in any case it is not a good feeling at all...
    She hasn't completely disappeared yet, since she almost jumped once I touched her. She looked at me with her  
     tear-filled eyes, surprised yet confused at the same time. I spoke to her softly, to reassure her. "Don't worry, I'm a  
     friend."
    Still trembling, she shook her head at me. "**No, no, no!**"
    I don't blame her for acting this way. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out a berry. "Open your mouth and eat  
     Unless you eat something from this world, you'll vanish."
    I held up the berry to her lips, but she responded by looking away and pulling away from me.
    "**No!**" Imagine her shock after seeing her hand pass freely through my face. I felt really sorry for her. She sat  
     there, shock and disbelief written all over her face. I have to say something...
    "Don't worry, it won't turn you into a pig." I could have slapped myself silly; what kind of a remark was **THAT?**  
     Smooth Haku, real smooth. But I pressed the berry into her lips anyway. "Chew it and swallow."
    I finally managed to get her to eat the berry. "Good girl; you're fine now." To prove my point I held up my hand for  
     her. "See for yourself."
    Her body came back, just as I said it would. I held her hands to reassure her. "You see?" I stood up. "Now come."
    But she grabbed my hands firmly and looked up at me. "What about my mom and dad? They didn't really turn into pigs,  
     did they?"
    Oh. So that's who they were. I look back again at her. "Well you can't see them now, but you will soon."
    _Flap...flap...flap..._
    Hearing theat sound made me snap my head to the side in alert. _It knows...._
    Quickly I knelt back down and pushed her against the wall. "**Quiet!**"
    _I can't let it see her..._
    _______________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hey guys! Scenes look familiar? ^_^ This one's longer than the last one. ^_^ Anyway, time to thank you!!!
    **silent H:** No problem at all! ^_^
    **James Birdsong:** Wow, you did reviews for all the chapters? Thanks!! *hugs*
    **Haruko:** Thank you for your comments! And I have updated! ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** Yeah, Chihiro's here! ^_^
    **Firebolt:** You know, for awhile there I really thought of ending the story that way. ^_^
    **MagRowan:** I'm not sure, but I watched it with the English subtitles, so there might be some differences...^_^
    **Larania:** Well, this one's a little longer. ^_^
    **Chimera:** Yes, CHIHIROxHAKU RULES!!! ^_^
    **Lady Silver Dragon:** Thank you! I try to make their scenes not too mushy but sweet. ^_^
    **StDogbert:** Well, it's just my version. But I'm glad you like it! ^_^
    **sakurachick03:** Thanks!! *hug*
    **Andiavas:** Yes, they met. ^_^
    **Silver River:** I'm trying to post as often. ^_^
    **Sungirl:** *receives the sword* I am very honored! ^_^
    **CelestialSonic:** Haku is perfectly desirable, and I'll put some more sappy stuff soon! ^_^
    Luv ya all!! *gives a BIG hug!* Till the next chapter!
    


	10. IX


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -IX-**
    Our current position would have made me blush seven shades of red had it not been for the knowledge of the Yu-bird  
     hovering above us. It is Yubaba's eye, ever watchful of anything out of the ordinary. And right now, Chihiro was out of the  
     ordinary. I pushed her closer to the wall so that it wouldn't see her.
    Because if it did, then Yubaba will certainly turn her into an animal and she wouldn't be able to go back to her  
     world at all.
    Finally when I was sure when we were out of its sight, I whispered to Chihiro. "It's looking for you," That was the  
     most viable explanation I could offer, because... "There's no time, let's run!"
    BUt I could feel her firmly grasp my hand. "I..I can't stand..." She was trying to pull herself up, but to no avail.  
     "Oh no! My legs don't work!" She was starting to panic again, but I knelt down. "Calm down. Take a deep breath." When I  
     heard her breathe in, I placed my hand over her right leg. Since Chihiro was truly made of flesh, this world was attracted  
     to her. "In the name of the wind and water within thee...unbind her." From my hand flowed the energy that made this world  
     release its hold on Chihiro.
    Once done, I pulled her up. "Get up."
    And together we ran.
    ***
    We finally came upon the gate to Aburaya. But we aren't safe yet, we still have to cross the bridge, where she would  
     most likely be caught. Still holding her hand, I told her, "Hold your breath while we're on the bridge. Even a tiny breath  
     will break the spell, and the attendants will see you."
    "I'm scared."
    "Be calm."
    We passed by the first set of attendants who were greeting the guests. "I'm back from my task." I said.
    "Welcome back Sir," They responded.
    We are now about to cross the bridge. I nudged Chihiro lightly. "A deep breath..." When I heard her do so I continued. "And hold..."
    Immediately she slapped her hand to her mouth. _Good girl..._
    We're almost halfway over as I could already see the Kaonashi, standing there as always. I remained alert though, as  
     he could see Chihiro. I don't want him eating her.
    We're almost there now. I could already hear the shrill voices of the Yuna crying out. "Welcome back! We missed you!"  
     Tch. The things they lie about just for money. I glanced a bit back at the girl I was with. "Hang on, we're almost..."
    "Master Haku! Where have you..." The sudden appearance of the Aogaeru surprised us both. Chihiro gasped. _Damn.._
    The Aogaeru stopped jumping. "Wha...? A human?" As he jumped toward us I engulfed him in a small bubble, temporarily  
     suspending him. There's no time...
    "Run!"
    ____________________________________
    **Author's Note:**
    Hi everyone! I'm back with another familiar new chapter! (Hehe, familiar new...) Anyway, I hope you all like it! ^_^ And  
     now...
    **Emily Williams:** Hehe, I think it would be nice to insert some humor once in awhile for Haku. ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** Thank you for your continued patronage! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! ^_^
    **Priestess Tokiko:** I will! ^_^
    **Anime-Mastah:** Thank you, judges!! And English teacher!! But I can't do it if it weren't for you guys who continue to read!
    **CelestialSonic:** Hehe, but then again, it's just my opinion of his personality. ^_^
    **Andiavas:** Yes, I'm really trying to make it the same as the original, but with a little inserts. ^_^
    **lady summoner:** The chapter's up now! And Princess Mononoke's cool as well!
    **Sungirl:** I've named the sword Lumina, from Brave Fencer Musashi. And I'll be glad to read your work! And thank you for  
     inviting your friend to read it! ^_^
    **sakurachick03:** Hehe, I wish I could make it longer, but I suck at making long chapters. ^_^
    **KouUsa:** I'm obsessed with it too. ^_^
    **James Birdsong:** *hugs back* Thanks!!
    **MagRowan:** It'd be nice to finish this. I'll keep on. ^_^
    **siren:** Yes, life is great. ^_^
    **Firebolt:** Hehe, I never I'd make someone laugh with that. ^_^
    **Silver River:** Yeah, I'm trying to post as often as I can, since I can't write long chapters. ^_^
    Thank you all!! Please keep on reading and reviewing!! Till the next chapter!!
    


	11. X


    **-NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI-
     -X-**
    "Master Haku! Master Haku!"
    "Chase after it!"
    "A human intruder!"
    "I smell humans! The stench of humans!"
    I had brought Chihiro through a secret door by the entrance into the garden. It was the safest place for her for now.  
     We crouched behind some thick bushes to hide ourselves from view. I turned to my companion. "They know you're here."
    "I'm sorry, I took a breath."
    I could almost smile at her. She's really trying her best. "No Chihiro, you did very well. Listen and I'll tell you  
     what to do."
    I began to line up the things that she needs to accomplish. "If you stay here they will surely find you. So I will  
     distract them. In the meantime, you escape."
    She grabbed my shirt, and I could see the fear in her eyes. "**No don't go!** Stay with me, please!"
    _We met just a few minutes ago and she already trusts me..._ I held her hands lightly. "You have no choice but to do  
     it, if you want to survive and save your parents too."
    "So they did turn into pigs...I wasn't dreaming..."
    This is not a dream, Chihiro... "Be still!" I placed a hand on her forehead. Time to give her the instructions. "When  
     things quiet down, go out by the back gate. Take the stairs all the way down, until you reach the boiler room where they  
     stroke the fires. Kamaji's there, so look for him."
    "Kamaji?"
    I nodded. "Ask him for work. Even if he rejects you, **persist.**" Everyone here in the bath house is like that. One must  
     first see the determination and persistence of an applicant before granting him/her a job. After all Yubaba hates slackers.  
     "If you don't work, Yubaba will turn you into an animal."
    "Yubaba?"
    "She's the sorceress who rules our world." I told her. Then I proceeded back to the subject of the six-legged man.  
     "Kamaji will turn you away, trick you into leaving, but keep on asking him for work. It'll be hard work, but it will give you  
     a chance. Then even Yubaba can't harm you."
    "Okay..."
    I looked down at her. I don't know why, but it hurts seeing her like this. I wanted to hug her.
    "Master Haku! Master Haku!"
    I sighed inwardly. "I have to go. Remember Chihiro, I'm your friend." I stood up, but she grabbed ahold of my hand.  
     "How do you know my name?"
    I told her the best explanation I could offer, even if it's still incomplete. "I've known you since you were small.  
     My name is Haku." I let go of her hand, and started to move away from her. "Here I am."
    I immediately stepped into the door an attendant opened for me. "Master Haku, Yubaba wants you."
    "I know, it's about my task."
    
    ***
    I faced Yubaba in her room. As always it looked warm and cozy, but its aura was in fact, the opposite. Very much like   
    the sorceress herself.
    "You're late."
    I resisted the urge to grumble. It was only three seconds, geez. "I'm sorry."
    "Anyway, I've got another task for you." Yubaba put down her pen and stood up. "You are to retrieve a sorceress'  
     seal..." I graoned inwardly. Not again. This is the fifth time she'd made me steal a sorceress' seal. And from my  
    experiences, they are truly a pain in the neck. Who's the sorceress now?
    "...in Swamp Bottom."
    I swear I could feel my jaw hit the bottom.
    ________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hey guys!! Sorry for not updating for quite some time, I've been rather busy plus there were some days that my server was  
     down. Anyways, I hope this makes up for it!! Now get ready for a long list of thank yous!! Not that I mind..I love thanking  
     ya all!!
    **Silvertress116:** I'm tryin!! ^_^
    **flowerchild1313:** No don't die!! o.o
    **kokonutsu:** Thanks for adding me to your favorites list!
    **White Tiger:** I like Haku and Chihiro both, and even more when they're together! ^_^
    **Queen of Hearts:** *happy dances with you*
    **Celenia Crescent:** Then this year is for you! ^_^
    **The Dreamer's Wish:** I'll make more!
    **Deneuku-san:** I don't know why, but it's not easy for me to do that...^_^
    **Merayna:** Here's an UPDATE! ^_^
    **Catgirl Rahen:** Yay, I hooked you!! ^_^
    **shakiya:** Actually, I'm thinking up a fanfic for the sequel right now...interested? ^_~
    **soul:** Why thank you! ^_^
    **lilly22:** Haku's cool, Chihiro's cute, and I love it when they're together. ^_^
    **OdetteScript:** Hehe, sorry you really had to wait on this one. ^_^
    **kimiko doi:** *giggle* I love cliffhangers...when I'm the writer of course. ^_^
    **siren:** I'll do my best to make it better. ^_^
    **Crystal:** Haku's my favorite character too....and Chihiro too!
    **Sabrin:** Thanks for putting it onto you favorites list! ^_^
    **Arella:** Hey, I like your name! ^_^
    **Andiavas:** I really wish I could see the fanarts!!
    **Little Dragon:** Like I said, I'm thinking up a sequel fanfic...^_^
    **Storm Demon:** Thank you!! ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** I really wish I could see Haku blushing.. ^_^
    **James Birdsong:** I hope this one's good too! ^_^
    **CelestialSonic:** I don't know about this story, but in the sequel thing there are sure to be lots! ^_^
    **Silver River:** Er...ehehe, I hope I don't get strangled for not updating for some time....^_^''
    **Anime-Mastah:** I just thought his swearing would be a part of his personality. ^_^
    **Azriel Dragonstar:** They're not so much in love yet here...Haku's just attached to Chihiro. ^_^
    **Martial Arts Master:** Yeah, I've done some research. ^_^
    **MagRowan:** Yeah, that's why I made this! ^_^
    **obsessed:** I thought it would be nice to include his viewpoint..^_^
    **Sungirl:** Did your friend read it? ^_^
    **StDogbert:** Writing about Haku is heaven to me!! ^_^
    Thank you all again for your continued patronage! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Till the next chapter!
    


	12. XI


    **-NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI-
     -XI-**
    Swamp Bottom?! IS she that cruel to send me to that....for lack of a better term....that witch?! She's almost as  
     powerful, no...is as powerful as Yubaba herself!
    "You're making a face, Haku. Are you complaining?"
    I held my eyes at her, though I could feel my hands ball up into fists at my sides. "Shall I get it now?"
    Yubaba returned to her desk. "You shall leave tomorrow. Right now you have to do something else."
    "What is it?"
    "Just standby for now. I will call for you."
    I bowed. "As you wish."
    ***
    It wasn't long after that I heard the familiar ring of the bell in my room. I stood up from my bed and straightened  
     my clothes before heading back to Yubaba's room.
    And the first thing I saw when I entered was Chihiro. But I resisted the urge to look at her and focused my eyes on  
     Yubaba. "Did you call?" I could sense her eyes on me.
    "This child's starting to work as of now. Look after her."
    "Yes." Then I turned to look at her, barely able to hold in a sigh of relief. She made it, good girl...
    "Your name?"
    I regretted asking that to her as she seemed taken aback...but I had to. It was routine for new workers.
    "What? Chi...oh, I'm Sen."
    She was beginning to forget...I better do something about this quickly. "Follow me then, Sen."
    I led her out of the room, and into the elevator that went down into the workers' quarters.
    "Haku...um..."
    
    "No idle chatter. And call me Master Haku."
    ___________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hi again! Er...I know, I know...this is another short chapter... *braces for anvils, stones, fruits, vegetables, etc*   
    Sorry, sorry!!! *bows a million times*
    **MonkeyAlien:** well, here's an update! ^_^
    **kawaiikitsune:** Wow, thank you!! *hug!*
    **child-of-the-owl:** Thanks! ^_^
    **Sabrin:** That's the reason why I wrote this, I wanted to see another side of the story. ^_^
    **Dai:** Yeah, I thought that too. ^_^
    **Kazuhiko:** I know he sounds a bit out of character, but then again we won't know what his real character is, unless we peer  
    into his thoughts, right? ^_^
    **Kerochan:** I'd love to have the soundtrack too! And I think I'll put some romance...sometime in the future. ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** And you write swell reviews too! Believe me, your reviews keep me up and coming. ^_^
    **Lady Dragon Daiken Priestess:** Wow, thank you...I try my best to keep them in character...^_^
    **QueenOfHearts:** Wasn't she really the one who sent Haku...? ^_^''
    **Sakura+Shaoran-kun-4EVER:** Hm...another couple I really love!! ^_^
    **Enchanted Winter Stars:** I love your name!! ^_^
    **Azriel Dragonstar:** *laughs and pats Lucifer on the head* ^_^
    **BJ:** and thank you for your "freakin' fantastic" review! ^_^
    **misplaced texan:** I will! ^_^
    **Silver River:** Eeep!!! *runs and hides under the cliff*
    **Anime Mastah:** I've never watched Laputa......^_^''
    **White Tiger:** lol, Haku, the dragon-tiger...
    **Shakiya:** Hehehe, although I haven't an idea yet on the sequel... ^_^
    **elsie:** Because Yubaba's talking about Zeniba. ^_^
    **Silvertress116:** You know, Chihiro's done a good job in the movie, I mean--if all that had happened to me I'd really freak  
    out too. ^_^
    **Andiavas:** Guess what?! I've got a xanga too!! www.xanga.com/Liella_chan. Question though, how do you upload stuff onto it?  
    I'm also planning to make an original manga (although I can't draw), so I'll put it there coz I don't have anywhere  
    to put it. ^_^
    **secretmirror180:** Haku and Chihiro are soulmates!! ^_^
    **Queen of Shadows:** Whoa, you're reading this during english class? ^_^''
    **siren:** I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying..^_^'
    **Sungirl and Meowiegirl:** You're both cute! ^_^
    **nica and em:** Thankies! *hug*
    **kokonutsu:** Hehe, yeah I found some spelling errors myself...but I'm rather lazy to change them..gomen!! ^_^
    **shigatsu:** Oops, sorry about that! I'm using the notepad. ^_^
    **Blizzard:** lol, I'll try to make you feel better when I get an idea coming. ^_^
    Thank you all!!! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Till the next chapter!
    


	13. XII


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -XII-**
    As I led Chihiro towards the servants' quarters, I began to ponder over the things I had said to her. I knew she  
     must have been very confused, and I don't blame her. After all, I've been friendly to her and now my attitude's changed.  
     It's as if I never knew her at all.
    But then again, do I even know her at all?
    For all I can remember, I met her just awhile ago.
    ...what am I to her?
    ...what is she to me?
    ***
    
    "Even on Yubaba's orders..."
    "...we can't allow humans."
    I looked around at the attendants. I knew they wouldn't agree, but I have to convince them somehow. If they don't  
     agree and send Chihiro out, she'll...
    "Her contract's signed." I said.
    "What?" Now they'll have to her in. I glanced briefly at Chihiro, who had bowed and said, "It is an honor to work  
     with you everyone."
    "Don't send her to us, can't bear that human stink!"
    I glared at the Yuna who said that. I wanted to tell her that "It is YOu who stunk, you greedy woman!" but I knew  
     that would only aggravate them further and would be less likely to take Chihiro in, and so I said instead...
    
    "Three days of eating our food and her smell will vanish. If she's still useless then, fry her, boil her, do with  
     her as you will."
    Amidst all the commotion, I could see that Chihiro's face held a frightened expression. This was a huge risk on her  
     trust, but I had to make them take her in, no matter what. _I'm sorry, Chihiro..._
    "Back to work!" I called out. "Where's Lin?!" That's right, Lin would be the safest person to entrust Chihiro to.
    "Don't dump her on me!"
    I turned to the direction of her voice from across the room. "You wanted help."
    The head attendants laughed. Lin is a human spirit, and in this bath house they are looked down upon. I could only  
     narrow my eyes at them. Lin is one of the only two people I trust.
    I turned to Chihiro. "Go, Sen." _Trust me on this..._
    "Yes Sir."
    I left the room hearing Lin say, "What a pain. You're gonna pay for this."
    I smiled.
    __________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Yeah, it's almost my favorite part!!! The part when they're in the garden. I think that's the cutest scene in the whole  
     movie! They're so sweet!
    **BJ:** Now that part..the one Haku is with Zeniba is the most difficult one to think up...^_^''
    **Silvertress:** Hehe, I'm glad you liked my version of his personality..^_^
    **June:** Yeah, I liked Chihiro more than Sen. ^_^
    **Anime-Mastah:** What's "Whisper of the Heart"?
    **The Dreamer's Wish:** Hehe, sorry about that. ^_^
    **Yugismpuzzle:** You know, doing this story is my way of trying to learn what Haku's point of view might be. ^_^
    **Andiavas:** Well, I decided to just put it in my weblogs anyway. But thanks for visiting!! ^_^
    **White Tiger:** Then watch it again!! Miyazaki-sama's so good! ^_^
    **Sungirl:** *leans back and eats popcorn while watching the fight*
    **silent H:** *places chapter on the plate* Here!
    **QueenOfHearts:** *shudders* Writer's block is evil...fortunately I haven't got it..yet.
    **ellie:** Thank ya!!
    **Saymir-Shadowfox:** Yeah, one fic about Haku! ^_^
    **Catherine A. C:** Oh..and I didn't think about that before...^_^
    **Rogue Warrior Spirit:** I'll keep on updating. ^_^
    **flowerchild1313:** There's no pressure for me at all. ^_^ I love updating and reading your reviews!
    **Little Dragon:** *watches him fly into the sky*
    **Musical:** But I can't compare to Miyazaki-sama!! ^_^
    **Saphirerose:** I'm glad you're not disappointed. ^_^
    **siren:** I'll keep it coming. ^_^
    **Priestess Tokiko:** Well, here they are in this chap! ^_^
    **Sabrin:** No-Face? I'll think about that...^_^
    **Kupo Stiltzkin:** Hey, aren't you from FF9? ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** I mean it, you do! ^_^
    **kawaiikitsune:** I'm glad it's better. ^_^
    **Kerochan:** Well, this chapter's longer than the last one. ^_^
    **Shooting star:** I try to update as often as I can. ^_^
    Thank ya all!! Please keep on reading and reviewing! Till the next chapter!!
    


	14. XIII


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -XIII-**
    I left the room as soon as I saw Chihiro with Lin. _She's safe now,_ I told myself.
    Strangely though, that left me unsatisfied still.
    _But I've already done so much for her. Surely I've done enough._
    I made my way through the hallways towards the direction of my room.
    _I don't need to push myself further._
    As I entered my room, the moon shone brightly upon my bed. I smiled to myself. If there is any place in this bath  
     house that I feel most comfortable being in, it is this room. These walls have heard a lot of thoughts from me. And  
     speaking of which, the ones I am having right now are all about her. Se--no, Chihiro.
    It still perplexes me why I remember this stranger's name, when I cannot even remember my own. But this stranger,  
     who does not even live in the same world as I, is somehow familiar to me.
    Perhaps we are somehow linked. Surely, knowing her name must mean something. Perhaps she is the key to remembering  
     my name? Or maybe she herself knows what my real name is!
    ...yeah right, fat chance that'll be. She's never seen me before. Why else would she wonder why I knew her name? Why  
     else would she wonder why I was helping her?
    Actually, I'm pondering over that question myself. I don't get anything out of helping her. In fact, I'm already  
     doing enough to get myself kicked out of the bath house. And not only myself, but Kamaji and Lin too.
    I walked over to the balcony and looked over. Below was the women attendants' quarters. How is she doing right now?
    But I shook my head. _No. Lin's taking care of her now. I have no obligation to do more than I have already done._
    I peered again downwards. My sharp hearing could distinguish voices of two girls. I sighed and transformed myself.
    _Damn girl,_ I thought to myself as I flew towards the window. _What have you done to me?_
    ***
    I settled myself upon the roof just above the quarters. I hated eavesdropping, but I needed to know she was fine.
    "So this is our room," That was Lin's voice. "Chow, then bed. You'll be fine."
    I nodded to myself. Good work Lin. I'm sure her cheerful attitude will lighten Chihiro up. It always works for me.
    "You're so puny!" I let out a low laugh. Chihiro was rather puny. So frail and fragile, which is probably why--
    "Um, Lin?"
    "What?"
    "Are there two Hakus here?"
    I started. Why in the gods' name would she think that?!
    "**Two?!** Of him?! I sure hope not." I felt myself wince. Damn Lin, you didn't have to be so harsh. "He's Yubaba's  
     henchman. Watch out for him."
    ...but harsh as that may be, I know it's true. I wasn't exactly being consistent with my personality. There might be,  
     after all, two Hakus. One Haku who didn't want any trouble, who wanted to be left alone and pursue his dream of becoming  
     powerful. And the other Haku, who was lonely and didn't want to be left alone, who genuinely wanted to help a lost girl and eventually pursue his dream  
     of remembering his real name.
    "Here they are! ...hm? What's wrong? Are you okay?"
    I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Then I turned and flew back up to my room, having decided on who indeed is the real Haku.
    ________________________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hey everyone! Wow, the reviews have reached their 300th mark!! I never imagined it would be this appreciated. Thank you so  
     much everyone!! *spreads her arms out real, real wide and hugs everyone to her* I never would've done it without your  
     encouragement! And as for the sequel...I'm still thinking up ideas for that. ^_~ Oh, by the way...I'm making an original  
     manga, if any one of you is interested to read it, it's in the fictionpress.net. It's in the manga section. The title is  
     "Heaven's Time". Tell me what you think!! ^_^
    **Kelly:** Hehe, I know...^_^''
    **Sabrin:** *pat pat* Go rest! ^_^
    **Anime-Mistress89:** Haku's hot and cool at the same time! ^_^
    **JaguarKitty2006:** I love happy endings too, but in this case--I'm not sure what to make of the ending yet. ^_^
    **Hyper Pegesus:** Who's your friend? I'd love to thank him/her! ^_^
    **Fairy Girl:** I will. ^_^
    **GoldenGalaxia:** Don't worry, I won't stop. ^_^
    **Little Dragon:** You know, I'm actually considering it to be a living, but more of a sideline. ^_^
    **Musical:** Hm, I'm not sure if this chapter is longer than the last one..^_^'
    **Andiavas:** Yeah, that's what I figured when I watched the movie. He's good at hiding his feelings. ^_^
    **E. Feather:** Hm, I think I missed that little detail on the "kohakugawa", sorry! And about the slug, yeah, I think I'll
    make something of it. ^_^
    **BJ:** You know, Haku making onigiri is a nifty idea, I think I'll do it! ^_^
    **Arain Rowan:** Eep!! *runs from the rotten watermelon*
    **Haruko:** Length of the story? Hehe, I'm really not good at writing long chapters. ^_^
    **Raine0211:** He is mysterious, ne? ^_^
    **elsie:** Yeah, I loved that scene too. It's so romantic! ^_^
    **White Tiger:** Yeah, I read that on the official site of "Spirited Away" once. ^_^
    **Silver River:** Hm, I'm still thinking on the take on the slug. ^_^
    **shazaoblossom:** Yes, that is definitely a romantic scene! ^_^
    **Priestess Tokiko:** Yeah, I definitely will. ^_^
    **ArtikGato:** Read it now! *bounces* ^_^
    **Kurisuchinu:** Yes, Haku blushing is rather drool-worthy. ^_^
    **flowerchild1313:** Heh, this chapter's something that's not from the movie. Kinda like an insertion. ^_^
    **kawaiikitsune:** *chuckles* There are so many people who really want the sequel...^_^
    **Silvertress116:** Thank ya! ^_^
    **Krimzon:** Hmm...maybe you're right. ^_^
    **Teiya Renee:** It's my version of filling in the mysteries in the story. ^_^
    **siren:** Yay!
    **Yugismpuzzle:** Once I reach the end of the movie...I'll still have to think about it. ^_^
    **Green Eyes:** Eheh...^_^''
    **Kerochan:** *give Kerochan a big hug!!* ^_^
    Thanks ya all!! Please continue to read and review! Till the next chapter!
    


	15. XIV


    **NIGIHAYAMI KOHAKU NUSHI
     -XIV-**
    One glance at the clock tower told me that it was almost time for Yubaba to do her nightly routine. I left my room  
     to walk up to the roof. Honestly I don't know why she always wanted me to see her off. Heck, I don't even know where she  
     goes. But I don't care, it doesn't involve me anyway.
    I watched her quietly as she got ready to leave. It wasn't much, she just wrapped her cape around herself. I bowed  
     in farewell as she stepped out onto the terrace and flew off, with her Yu-bird.
    The sun was just rising, signalling the bath house that it was time to sleep. Here in this world we go by the time  
     of the River. Everyone's awake as the River's Gate to the Human World opens during nighttime, and asleep as it closes  
     during the day.
    But I'm not going to sleep tonight.
    ***
    Back in my room I quickly rummaged through my drawers. Where is it? Where did I put it?
    I opened up the last one and sighed in relief. There it is. I reached in and held up the piece of paper Kamaji gave  
     me a few years back. This definitely came in useful.
    I stood up and headed straight for the kitchen. It was useless to wake the chefs during this time of the day.  
     Besides I knew they wouldn't help out where money is not a factor.
    The door that I never touched before opened and I stepped in. It was clean. Too clean. I looked down on the paper  
     again. How am I supposed to find all the things I needed here? I sighed inaudibly and shrugged. I might as well start  
     looking if I want to finish before everybody wakes up.
    I searched around the cabinets and the refrigerator. Minutes later I looked down at the table.
    Salt.
    Rice.
    Salmon.
    Sesame Seeds.
    Nori.
    I nodded in satisfaction. Fortunately I found everything I needed to make onigiri.
    _______________________________
    **Author's Notes:**
    Hey guys!! I'm sorry I haven't been updating as fast as before. I'm going off to college in two weeks, so I'm rather busy  
     preparing. Anyways, here's a new chapter! And a new insert into the movie, the making of Haku's onigiri!!
    **Sailor-Knight Shadowstar:** I hope now's soon. ^_^
    **MonkeyAlien:** You can check in on the story anytime you're free! ^_^
    **Kelly:** I really like responding to your reviews!! It's not a bother at all! ^_^
    **CelestialSonic:** *bows* Thank you. And Haku and Chihiro truly are soulmates. ^_^
    **QueenOfHearts:** Here's another insert! ^_^
    **Mizura Volphen:** Take your time to read it. ^_^
    **BJ:** Well, in this chapter it's not exactly tension...^_^
    **silverkonekotsukari:** Wow, that's the longest review I've gotten so far! ^_^
    **Priestess Tokiko:** Haku and Chihiro will get together alright, I'm not sure how soon though. ^_^
    **Queen of Shadows:** Two scenes? Then it would take me even longer to write it...^_^
    **Silvertress116:** Hehe, I kind of thought he is the kind who would have inner turmoil...
    **Raine0211:** Green eyes, I like green eyes. ^_^
    **Silver River:** Wow, obsessed huh? I'm flattered! ^_^
    **ZZandDK-lover:** Thanks! I will! ^_^
    **Maoki:** Actually, I'm pointing out that Haku has a connection with Chihiro, and has some soft of an attachment, if not  
     attraction to her. The love will come later. ^_~
    **Saymir-Shadowfox:** *bows* Sowwwyy!!! *hugs a million times again!*
    **White Tiger:** Sure! ^_^
    **Martial Arts Master:** Hm...I'm still thinking on the No-Face part...^_^
    **JaguarKitty2006:** I'm following the movie..so I'm not sure about the happy ending part. But the sequel, I'll make sure it will have. ^_^
    **quackers16:** Wow, you've got the English and the Japanese of SA? ^_^
    **kawaiikitsune:** The garden scene'll come up soon. ^_^
    **Musical:** *chuckles* Heheh, his curiousity's gotten the better of him. ^_^
    **MagRowan:** You'll know soon enough. ^_^
    **Dream Catcher:** I love that too! ^_^
    **Andiavas:** I will! ^_^
    **Princess Sara:** I won't give up. ^_^
    **GilShalos:** Thank you. ^_^
    **Anee:** Yay, another update! ^_^
    **siren:** I will! ^_^
    **Yugismpuzzle:** Big chapters...*gulp*
    **E. Feather:** Faster, I can...but longer? *gulp*
    Thank ya all again!!! *huggles* Please continue to read and review! Till the next chapter! Oh and PLEASE find time to  
     review my original story, **"Heaven's Time"**, in fictionpress.net! ^_^
    


End file.
